ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Circus of Mouse
''Disney's Circus of Mouse ''is a Mickey's Musical Adventures video on DVD, and actually similar to (but not related to) Disney's House of Mouse (which has all the Disney characters as well), and the animated remake of the original 1994 Mickey's Fun Songs video, Let's Go to the Circus. Like Let's Go to the Circus, there will be animated people for the audience, but the special thing is that most of the Disney characters will be a part of the circus. Notes *Most of the Disney characters will be a part of the circus as well. So they are Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Max Goof, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, the Gummi Bears, Baloo, King Louie, the Monkeys, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Bonkers, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Gopher, Stitch, Hercules, Meg, Pegasus, Philoctetes, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Rex (RX-24), Alice, Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White, Aurora, Aladdin and Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, Iago, Sebastian, Belle and the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit, the Big Bad Wolf, the Three Little Pigs, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Tiana and Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel and Flynn, Pascal, Maximus, Merlin, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana, and Maui. *The characters in the audience will be Ariel, King Triton, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, The Reluctant Dragon, Willie the Giant, and Pongo and Perdita. Plot The circus is coming to town, and everybody is so excited to see it and enjoy it. The film starts with the circus item sellers selling circus items and circus programs for the show and the guests enter the big top lobby. Meanwhile, Mickey, Pooh, Stitch, and their Disney pals get prepared for their parts and performances. Soon Mickey sees the guests and takes them to the backstage where his Disney pals practice and do various circus tricks ("Rainbow World"). After that, Mickey leaves the guests and returns to the backstage. The guests enter the main circus ring. Mike the Microphone welcomes the guests and introduces them to Mickey who stays with Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Jiminy Cricket, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, King Louie, and Stitch. Mickey is very to see the audience, and then he blows his whistle to bring the amazing circus parade ("The Circus on Parade"). Later, acrobats show up and do various tricks and bounce up and down; they are joined by Donald, Daisy, Tigger, and Pinocchio ("Upside Down"). After that, Tigger, Peanut, Butter, and Jelly sell popcorn bags for the guests''' ("Pop, Pop, Pop"). A clown appears juggling his balls and then he throws them upward until he catches them again. Then, monkeys appear playing, dancing, climbing and having fun ("Aba Daba Honeymoon"), then they get joined by Terk, her gorilla friends and Tantor who do '''"Trashin' the Camp" and then King Louie and Baloo from TaleSpin and they together dance to "I Wanna Be Like You". Another clown is seen balancing on a tightrope. Pooh (balancing a honey pot on his head, in a reference to his 1980's Disney park appearance), Piglet, Rabbit, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, and Pinocchio follow her until they all fall down. Meanwhile, Peter Pan with Tinkerbell tells the trapeze flyers that he will not give pixie dust so the flyer prepare themselves for the performance ("The Man on the Flying Trapeze"). A female spectator from the audience runs to the ring but bossy Rabbit tells her to return to the seats, but the girl goes back to the ring and becomes a relaxing acrobat and she gets joined by the other acrobats ("Over and Over Again"). Mickey appreciates that act and Mike introduces the audience to "Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines" 'featuring the Great Goofini and Launchpad McQuack. And next Mickey gives them a special act about an elephant who flies and that's Dumbo; and Dumbo shows up flying by '("When I See an Elephant Fly"). Then Donald and Goofy show up and present the audience Chip and Dale and the clowns who laugh, play, dance, juggle, and do funny things ("Make 'Em Laugh). Next, Mickey introduces the audience to "Hercules the Incredible Hero"' ("Zero to Hero") '''and after that number, The Big Bad Wolf shows up with the Three Little Pigs '("Big Bad Wolf Daddy")' The next number is '"The Bells" ("New York New York") where various Disney characters and some guests ring bells along with Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, King Louie, and two monkeys head to the spot where Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Mike are. Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Darby, Buster, Roo, and Lumpy appear after them dressed as clowns, but Sora tells them that they don't have to be clowns so Darby wishes Pooh and his friends good luck for the next animal act. Then the animal act starts as Sebastian sings '''"Animal Calypso" with the other singers. Prior to the next act, Pinocchio tries to jump rope with the help of Geppetto and Jiminy who hold the side of the rope. Jiminy tells him to be careful, because he might fall. Later Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto get joined by Riku, Goofy, Gosalyn, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, Stitch, Baloo, King Louie, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde for the jump rope game. Then the jumping act starts ("Jump Rope"). Nick then arrives on the center ring and asks the audience if they want to hear his camel joke from his film, but Judy comes to him, but soon starts to laugh for a while as she thinks he did a clever thing, but then she attempts to stop the audience from laughing. Chip and Dale call some kids and leads them; and then he asks them if they want to be clowns and the kids agree. The kids are able to do their clown act ("Be a Clown"). The Disney characters (who are a part of the circus) appear for the conversation and the speech, and then they prepare for the finale ("This is the Greatest Show"). And the film is done. Songs *"Rainbow World" *"The Circus on Parade" *"Upside Down" *"Pop, Pop, Pop" (NEW!) - Peanut, Jelly, Tigger, and background singers *"Aba Daba Honeymoon" *"Trashin' the Camp" (NEW!) - Terk and Tantor *"I Wanna Be Like You" *"The Man on the Flying Trapeze" *"Over and Over Again" *"Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines" *"When I See an Elephant Fly" (NEW!) *"Make 'Em Laugh" *"Zero to Hero" (NEW!) *"The Big Bad Wolf Daddy" (NEW!) '- The Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs *"The Bells" ("New York, New York") *"Animal Calypso" - Sebastian *"Jump Rope" *"Be a Clown" *"This is the Greatest Show" '(NEW!) Cast *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Panettiere: Kairi *David Gallagher: Riku *Paul Reubens: Captain Rex (RX-24) *Tress McNeille: Daisy Duck, Chip, Gadget, and Cubbi Gummi *Corey Burton: Dale, Ludwig von Drake, and Gruffi Gummi *John Kassir: Scrooge McDuck *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, The Big Bad Wolf, King Louie, Zummi Gummi, Darkwing Duck, and Bonkers *Terry McGovern: Launchpad McQuack *Frank Welker: Figaro and Tummi Gummi *Seth Adkins: Pinocchio *Jeff Bennett: Geppetto *Joe Ochman: Jiminy Cricket *June Foray: Grammi Gummi *Katie Leigh: Sunni Gummi *Travis Oates: Piglet *Gregg Berger: Eeyore *Tom Kenny: Rabbit *Chloe Moretz: Darby *Cam Clarke: Simba *Heather Headley: Nala *Rowan Atkinson: Zazu *Robert Guillaume: Rafiki *Nathan Lane: Timon *Ernie Sabella: Pumbaa *Rosie O' Donnell: Terk *Samuel E. Wright: Sebastian *Scott Weiner: Aladdin *Linda Larkin: Jasmine *Dan Castellaneta: Genie *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Olivia Holt: Anna *Josh Gad: Olaf *Ginnifer Goodwin: Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman: Nick Wilde Trivia *Ariel and Elsa are the only characters who don't have a dialogue. *This is the only Mickey's Musical Adventures film that is animated, not live-action. Category:Disney films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney Channel on ABC Category:Television Special Category:Disneyland TV Specials